The attack of THEM
by gin-silverfang-ledgend
Summary: An easy mission for Axel and Roxas, turns into Roxas' worst nightmare as he meets the most fearsome creature a Nobody can find on a mission.


I'm still writing on Demyx Meets the Sex God, so for those of you who like that one, don't worry. I'm just stuck on where to go, and this one has been gnawing at my brain. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _______________________________________________________________________________

The mission was supposed to be easy enough, famous last words. A small group of heartless, nothing impressive. Demyx had done the scouting himself, and though he wasn't a fighter he did well in scouting. Roxas was running for his life anyway, the ebony leather cloak that was part of organization uniform slightly more weighed down than normal thanks to his sweat and water from where he'd jumped into and then swam across a pond. His golden blond hair was plastered to his face, and his blue eyes nearly pin pricks as he nervously looked around. Roxas wanted to take the coat off, it was just weighing him down. Yet he couldn't afford to stop running, because he knew the enemy would never stop as long as they had his scent.

To say that Roxas was terrified was an understatement, and if Vexen tried to contradict the matter. Well, Vexen didn't have to worry about monsters such as these. The demons that Roxas was fleeing from were more terrifying than Saïx during a full moon. More relentless than any heartless that Roxas had ever had to fight, alone or even with another member of Organization XII. They were nearly invincible, and even if one was defeated a thousand more came to replace it. "Damn you Axel!" Roxas ground out under his breath, though he knew it wasn't completely XII's fault.

The crimson haired Nobody had simply taken the correct course of action, instead of blindly following his instincts like Roxas had. When Roxas saw these hideous creatures, his first instinct was to run. Kind of like when someone was untying a hot air balloon from a steak. If they didn't let go of it immediately and instead followed their instincts, they'd be picked up and dragged along. No doubt the lanky redhead was relaxing comfortably in his own room right now, playing some game. Axel probably didn't even care if Roxas was caught by these fiends!

Roxas hadn't realized he was slowing down until he heard their cries, and he suddenly felt like a fox running from fifty hounds and eleven mounted men with guns. He was tired, too tired to summon a portal. His feet felt like lead, though a rush of adrenaline did help him out a little. "Why can't this happen to someone else?" Roxas whimpered as he felt his chest tightening as if some kind of squid had grabbed onto his nonexistent heart and was now trying to make his chest collapse. His breath was coming harder, and the blond realized he hadn't run this hard in as long as his memory served.

Not that his memory served him all that well, Demyx had called him Goldfish several times. The sound of leaves and branches being crunched quickly pulled Roxas back to the present, and he had to force himself not to look behind him. He was certain of what he would see, those terrible horrifying creatures moving in a way as to put those ninja people from Naruto to shame. They'd no doubt have nets as well, the kind weighed down with balls of lead and made of titanium reinforced steel that was also made not to burn or be cut by sharp objects such as keyblades or chakram. That was only another reason these creatures where so terrifying, they weren't only relentless they where specialized.

Axel called them the Relentless Mindless. Demyx just called them Monsters. They weren't like the heartless as they didn't all look alike. They could blend into any population, and pop out of nowhere. Some where short, some tall, some fat, some thinner than Axel. Some of them where younger than Roxas, others older than Vexen. They didn't all stay on foot either, the blond could hear helicopters and what sounded like a few jet planes overhead. Thankfully the forest was keeping him sheltered for the most part. Their common name? The Fangirls!

The sound of something coming from his right made Roxas turn despite his will, and he found himself nearly side by side to one of _them_. A red shirt with yellow words displayed AkuRoku. As if it were some kind of symbol, all the others let loose with their weapons. Roxas knew it was going to be his end, they had him. His mind didn't even want to think of what they would do to him now that they had him. Then, the world went black and oddly enough a little violet.

"Hey! I think he's waking up Axel!" A male voice called as Roxas tried to open his sore eyes. He was greeted by a pair of aquamarine eyes, and a bubbly grin. Demyx his mind supplied, though the mullet was hard to mistake. "Finally, thought he was going to fade." Roxas knew Axel when he heard the man. A head of spiky tomato red hair and two burning green eyes found themselves in Roxas' view. "How are you doing Roxas? You put up a rather good fight. I was worried the Fangirls would get you before we could."

Roxas looked around the white room, and felt like crying with relief. Who would ever think that all the white would be welcome? "What happened?" Roxas asked instead, not really understanding how he had gone from the middle of a forest to his room. "Well, I rescued you." Axel gave a cheeky grin but frowned when Demyx snorted. "With the help of Zexion and Demyx." He relented, green eyes glaring at the sandy haired blond.

That made sense to Roxas. Zexion and Demyx knew well enough how easy it was to wet yourself with Fangirls around. In fact it was after Zexion's first encounter with the creatures that Roxas had heard the man say anything close to a Nobody having emotions. Then again, it was what the periwinkle haired man deserved after doubting Roxas and Axel after their first mission together. Sure, it had been a little demeaning to come back to the castle, crying about a bunch of girls. That was until Zexion and Demyx had come back as well crying like three year olds who had lost their favorite candy.

"Well. I do have some good news. While you were running around like a chicken with your head cut off, I managed to go back and get that jewel that the Superior wanted." Axel's grin was nearly blinding. Roxas frowned as he quickly realized what that meant. While Roxas had been running for his nonexistence, Axel had been completing this mission. Sure, it was good the mission would be done and I would be very pleased. Yet the guy Roxas considered friend had left him for dead just to get that stupid gem?!? Demyx wasn't as stupid as he put on, he read that look better than Axel did. He was out of the room just before the entire castle heard a rather high pitched scream followed by cheering.

A month passed before anyone saw Axel again. Not that many had missed him. Vexen had thought it a relief to have on less obnoxious idiot to deal with. Marluxia had been able to finally make some moves on Larxene. Xaldin hadn't had to cook as much, and Demyx hadn't had to put out any fires. Roxas had simply felt good about himself, until a dark portal had opened one day in his bathroom. What happened next was something that no Nobody was able to talk about without either blushing, laughing like an idiot, or just feeling sorry for Roxas and hoping it would never happen to themselves.


End file.
